Yūki Terumi
Yūki Terumi, also known as Hazama, was a former member of the Six Heroes, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. He is featured as a playable DLC character in the console version of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Information Phase 0 Before the arrival of the Black Beast, Terumi worked alongside Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki on an experiment to examine the Gate. Unfortunately, the Black Beast emerged from the Cauldron, killing Shūichirō and Terumi in the process. Terumi reappeared as a ghost and, with the assistance of Relius, was revived in an artificial body made in his likeness. Phase Shift After his revival, he was attacked by Tomonori, Jubei's brother. Terumi emerged victorious, winning the fight with his signature Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, and killing Tomonori in the process. Soon after, he was cursed with the spell Ruby: Mind Eater by Konoe Mercury, who used him as a puppet during the battle with the Black Beast. He eventually manipulated Trinity Glassfield, who had feelings for Kazuma Kuvaru prior to his fusion with Terumi, into releasing him from the spell. After his release, he quickly killed Konoe and Trinity, threw their bodies into the Boundary, and proceeded to find Hakumen and Jubei so he could kill them. He was sealed inside the Boundary with Hakumen, only to be released by Takamagahara. Chronophantasma As Trinity materializes Terumi, she switches the positions of Hazama and Terumi, enabling him to be affected by outside forces. This results in Terumi appearing in the real world as a doppelgänger. He claims it is convenient to be able to walk around freely, but says that it also exposes him to dangers. In the finale, Terumi goes to the monolith, as told by Hazama, and meets Hakumen. Terumi has the advantage as Hakumen's fading existence was chipping his own powers away. However, as Trinity ambushes Hazama, the connection between him and Terumi puts the latter into a temporary halt. Using the chance, Hakumen uses Time Killer on Terumi and kills him for good. Personality Evil incarnate – no two words could better sum up Terumi so succinctly. Cruel, sadistic, and insane beyond measure, Terumi delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly torture anyone who got in his way. He also had a cynical view on life. Appearance Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from his Hazama persona, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants. When he activates overdrive mode, his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his spiky green hair. Powers and Abilities Gameplay-wise, Terumi is a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, allows Terumi to have a much greater Heat Gauge gain while negating it to his opponents. Terumi still uses Ouroboros, but not as much as Hazama, as he only uses it during his Special Attacks and Distortion Drives. He is a sadistic beatdown character, with more of an emphasis on utilizing Heat abilities such as Distortion Drives, Rapid Cancels and Crush Triggers more-so than other characters. Terumi's almost constant access to Heat related abilities means that his options in combat far exceed that of other characters; with Distortion Drives that can hit overhead, counterattack, and even pickup what would otherwise be a dead combo, Terumi is no slouch in the battlefield. His Overdrive is Nightmare Reaper, which strengthens Terumi's Drive attacks and allows him to absorb the opponent's Heat Gauge, similar to Ragna the Bloodedge's Soul Eater. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū – "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū – "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki – "hope", 輝 ki – "radiance" or 生 ki – "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki – "ghost" or "revenant". His last name translates from Japanese as "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although admittedly rare.﻿ Trivia *Terumi's crest resembles a caduceus, or "herald's staff", which consists of two snakes coiling around a winged staff. In Greek mythology, it was carried by Hermes, a cunning trickster god who could freely move between the boundaries of worlds as an emissary of the gods and conductor of souls into the afterlife. *It is implied that Terumi's ghost form can materialize at will, but stills need a vessel to anchor his existence in the living world. *Terumi has the most amount of Distortion *Terumi's Astral Heat has the exact same button and joystick inputs as Amane Nishiki's, Mu-12's, and Nu-13's. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Novus Orbis Librarium